


A day in the life

by Georgesingrownnail



Category: The Beatles
Genre: (feet involved), Fluff, M/M, h/c, kinda gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgesingrownnail/pseuds/Georgesingrownnail
Summary: George and Ringo Have a picnic.
Relationships: George Harrison & Ringo Starr
Kudos: 8





	A day in the life

The sun streamed through the leaves and canopy of the trees, in the distance a creek bubbles, birds are singing and if you listened close enough you could hear bugs giggle, a perfect day.

George stretched out comfortably in the warm comfort of the sun, the soft grass tickled his back where his shirt rode up and he felt like a fat house cat napping peacefully. Nearby Ringo was gently strumming a battered old acoustic, George had taught him a few chords and he was getting used to the feel of switching his fingers and he plucked notes with a spare pick.

The pair had had decided to have a picnic deep in the forest away from the public eye when they had seen the weather, they had just finished a long week of work and were ready for a break.

Ringo stopped playing and looked down at the sleeping figure, his mouth slightly open and long brown hair cascading around his shoulders and the surrounding area. He gently pushed a few strands away and paused as a thick eyebrow raised and deep brown eyes stared up.

“Oh sorry” George spoke, “I must’ve drifted off, the scones you made got me all sleepy mate” he giggled, he slowly rose to his feet and dusted off his trousers “we should head back, clouds are coming in and we don’t want to catch the rain” sure enough Ringo looked up and noticed a few grey clouds dotted about in the sky, he didn’t want to leave but he knew it was for the best.

George winced as the walk went on, he had bought his first new pair of shoes in years and forgot wear them in so they rubbed and tore at his skin, his toes fell victim to the worst of it and George wondered if he would have and left by the time he returned home.

At last the pair had arrived in their shared flat, Georges eyes were watering and he had a slight limp due to the pain, Ringo noticed and eyed him with concern.  
“You alright mate? You don’t look to hot on your feet”  
“Oh ha ha” George false laughed “leave me alone you tosser” he stumbled into the living room where he could comfortably get off his tight boots that ailed him.

Removing the shoe was the easy part, his sock proved to be a real challenge as he found it stuck to his skin, it hurt like hell and couldn’t bring himself to rip it off.  
“Mate here let me help” a gentle voice came from next to him, the older man could see the frustrated pain George was in and was determined to help, he set up plasters and wipes at the ready for when he took of the guitarists socks and even put warm salt water in a tub so he could relax a little easier.

The sock slowly rolled down George’s foot, both men winced at the blisters that had formed on his ankles. Ringo counted to three and George took a deep breathe when the drummer ripped the sock free, he cried out in pain as small drops of blood leaked from his toe nail, bejewelled hands where gently pressing soft clothes and wipes trying to ease it and both feet were delicately placed in the water.

The pain had receded to a small throb by the time the water had cooled and Ringo had brought some fresh towels to dry the offending appendages, after a few minutes George’s feet were comfortably bandaged in plasters and fluffy socks, he rested his head down on the sofa all tired out from the day and felt a warm blanket on his shoulders as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a true story!!!! When I got new rocks I had months of ingrown nails! Nearly ruined a date with gf coz I nearly got a blood infection and had to go on antibiotics! Take care of ur toes kids!!!


End file.
